Charms O' Plenty
by The Warper
Summary: In a knock-off world, in a knock-off Charms class that practices a Charm. . . that messes up horrendously. How is Harry going to get out of this one?
1. Charms O' Plenty 1

**The Charms Accident That Started It . . .**

Harry didn't really know how he ended up in this predicament. Or any predicament, but it always seemed to happen to him. One minute he was in the Charms classroom, practicing the counter-charm for the shrinking spell with Neville. The next, Harry found himself in the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey fussing over students and their compulsion towards anything dangerous. Currently, he was being released from the Hospital wing, no problems found what-so-ever, as if he hadn't been the victim of a huge magical backlash from the exploding wand of Neville. Which, in-fact, felt worse than the Cruciatus curse.

Walking out of the Hospital wing, Harry started to make his way towards the Great Hall for Dinner, only to be interrupted on his journey by the one, the only. . .

"Hello Dan, fancy seeing you here."

"I never said you could use my name, Potter! Filthy Half-Breed, to you, it's either Mr. Combane, or the Boy-Who-Lived!"

Yes, the Brat-Who-Lived, or Dan, if you prefer. It was well known throughout school that the boy in front of him had survived the killing-curse, and was a rich prat that complained to his father, Clark Combane, every time something didn't go his way. He and Draco Malfoy were practically alike, except for in the physical sense.

Dan was a little short for your average fourth year student, standing at about five feet. But, what he lacks vertically, he makes up for horizontally. He was known to eat enough food to last a week in one day a day, but he didn't have the metabolism to keep up with it, coming in at about two-hundred pounds already. Outdoing Harry's cousin, Dudley, having about four chins dangling in his face. His hair was golden-blonde, while his eyes were a soft orange, often mistaken for Hazel. Most of the time, people didn't know how the ponce stood up on his own two legs.

"You can't speak to my best mate like that, he's better than you, you bloody git!"

Startled, though he did not show it, Harry glanced to Dan's left to see Ronald Weasley, Dan's very own human lap-dog. Ron followed him around everywhere, never even thinking twice about it. Ron acts like he's the-boy-who-lived himself, copying Dan, who acted like the second-coming of Merlin.

 _One day I've got to brew a potion that slows down metabolism for Ron, if he's going to act like him, might as well look the part!_

Harry snickered at the thought, drawing attention from the lumbering idiots in front of him, "What are you laughing at Potter?"

"Nothing, Combane, just thinking of how you could possibly end up in Gryffindor. I mean, you're not brave, and you don't have courage, so how could you possibly be in the house of the brave and courageous?"

With every word that came out of his mouth, he could see Dan sporting a nice shade of Weasley red on his face, "How dare you Half-Blood! **INCENDIO!** "

Harry braced for impact, only to be picked up, and carried out of the line of fire, literally. Opening his eyes, he was met with the sight of the Terror Twins of Gryffindor tower, running down the hall. They looked amused at his situation, and smiled at him, a gesture which he returned.

"That was a little close, don't you think, dear brother."

"Certainly, if we were even a second to late, we might have a crispy Harry on our hands."

"I don't think Emett would have liked that, Harry, she may as well have killed you herself."

"Yes, that is very true Gred."

"Why thank you Forge."

Harry looked around, to the best of his ability while being carried, and found that Emett wasn't in fact there with them, "Where is Emett, I thought she would have been a part of this rescue mission?"

Without even stopping or glancing down, they answered simultaneously, "She's at the Black Lake, waiting for us!"

"So that would explain why we passed the Great Hall?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter!" Fred chirped. George just nodded like that of a bobble-head. Harry sighed, what would he ever do without them. A few minutes later, he found himself and the Twins at the Black Lake, as they looked around for their fourth person in the Quad.

"I thought you would never show up!" Jumping, Harry turned around to find himself staring into aqua eyes, "And I see Fred still screams like a girl!"

"I do not!" He yelled indignantly.

"Keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll believe it!" High-fiving George, she sat down at our usual secluded hang-out spot, and all of us sat in peaceful silence, just looking at the Black lake's waves. An owl chirped nearby, and after a couple of minutes, lanterns in the Great Hall dimmed, signifying lights out, not that we cared. Harry stared at the only girl in the group, the only one he considered a sister.

Bright Aqua eyes was her key feature, along with the Dark-chocolate hair that goes to her thighs. She was skinny, but had a healthy build, with slightly toned muscles. Her, ahem, "Womanly Parts", are very well developed, very. Dainty hands, heart-shaped face, slim eyebrows, tan skin, not to mention that cute button nose she has. It's no wonder Dan keeps asking her out, not that she said yes, which only makes Ginny Weasley go into a rant of why she should be honored.

Emett turned to Harry after a while, "So what exactly happened that got you sent to the Hospital wing?"

Harry looked at her, and Bright Aqua eyes met Avada-Kedavra Green, "Failed charm."

She nodded her head, "Ah. Were there any side-effects?" Harry looked at his closest friends, "None so far."

Fred grinned, "Five galleons says he mutates!"

"Five galleons says he gets a cool new power, dear brother of mine."

"You're on!"

The two others laughed at their antics, "With my luck, I bet somethings going to happen."

Emett smirked at him, "Nothing bad with us around, I hope."

This is how it went for the rest of the night, each of them enjoying each other's company, and Harry presenting his idea on a prank for the twins' brother. They agreed happily, promising to have it done by next week, by the time Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived. They talked about the Tri-Wizard tournament, and what they would do with the money.

"I would probably enter to start up your joke shop with the money I win."

"Are you sure you would win Emett, I think the competition would be too much for are dear, fourth year, princess," George remarked, grinning ear to ear. That smile was soon gone with a hefty punch to the side of his arm, curtesy of said princess, "Sod off, George, besides, how would I enter? I'm just fifteen!"

"Aging potion?"

"That won't work either Fred!"

Harry listened to their arguing, and felt an odd tingle in his gut, that soon spread to the rest of his body. He paid no mind to it, until the word **incrementum** started flashing across his vision.

"Harry, are you alright?" He jumped at the sound of Fred's voice, then blinked.

"Y-yeah I'm okay."

Fred looked skeptical, but nodded, "If you're sure."

Harry just nodded again, not wanting to talk about it, yet. Why did that happen? What did that word mean? What's wrong with hi-

"Hey guys, look, the little princess of Gryffindor has fallen asleep," He looked over to see that she was asleep, the moonlight shining off her face, giving her an innocent look. He smiled, all three of them cooing over her. Harry was so busy having fun with his little family, he didn't notice the fact that he had grown about four extra inches in the last thirty minutes.


	2. Charms O' Plenty 2

**Days We Remember. . .**

Emett woke up to the sound of a local hippogriff singing, or shrieking if you asked others. She found herself laying in the middle of three other bodies, the twins on either side of her, and Harry behind her, keeping her in a comfortable position. She looked at each of them fondly, before using a quick **Wingardium Leviosa** to move the Fred and George against each other, taking up the space she was recently in. They didn't even make a peep, besides Fred's faint snores. Taking great care of not stepping on any leaves, she made her way to the Black Lake's shore, and watched as the giant squid played with some of the friendlier centaurs.

Sighing, Emett looked into the sky, to see it was midday. Luckily, they didn't have classes, for it was Hogsmeade weekend. Running her fingers through her surprisingly-still-soft-hair, she turned around, only to be met with Harry, a. . . taller Harry, "So, Harry, when did you get a growth spurt?"

He looked down at his body, he had discovered when he woke up he had grown to.

"I honestly don't know how this happened," he replied, "But somehow I think this is a bad sign."

Emett knew this to. "Yeah, somehow, I know this is a bad sign as well. I mean –your taller than the twins, by at least an inch!"

Harry nodded, also coming to that conclusion. He glanced back at the still sleeping twins, then looked back to Emett, "Operation Breakfast _is_ Bed?" he whispered. She looked at him, and gave him a blood-thirsty grin that sent shivers down his spine.

"Only if we dress them up first, we wouldn't want them to look less than their best at the grand ole' meal, now would we?" Harry grinned as well. . .

That was how the twins ended up hanging from the Great Halls now neon pink ceiling, wearing frilly lilac dresses, completed with polka-dot stockings, high-heels on their feet, ("Thank Mother Magic for sticking charms!") and nice, beautiful, balloon animal hat's on their heads, still asleep. None of the professors had come down yet, and any of the early-rising students who were already up, just snickered and moved on to their meals. Harry and his female companion shook each other's hands, and patted their backs for a job well done.

Eventually, Professor Mcgonagall stepped in, and this triggered the second part of their prank. Fred and George's clothes exploded into glitter, and they dropped from the ceiling, landing on a newly-conjured pool of jelly, in nothing but their boxers. This woke them up, and they backed away from the now steaming Deputy Headmistress.

"MR. WEASLEY'S! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH?! THIS IS NOT A CIRCUS, DETENTION WITH FILCH FOR TWO WEEKS, AND FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

The twins nodded vigorously, taking the clothes that Emett handed to them, and putting them on. With a swish of her wand, the Great Hall was back to normal. When the Professor left, the Hall burst out laughing at the twins, their expense.

As Harry nibbled on his jam-covered toast, he got the same tingling feeling again. Knowing that it was not a good sign, he stood up, and walked out briskly. Once he hit the corridors, he started dead-beat running. He had blood-rushing in his ears, and he could hear the calls of his friends behind him. He rasped out air as he hit the stairwells, going to the seventh floor, the Room of requirement. The tingling was starting to spread to his knees, and he knew he didn't have much time. He reached the entrance, and without even having to do the pacing bit, he was let in, Hogwarts sensing his distress. Not long after, his friends came in, breathlessly. George walked closer to him, "Mate, what's wrong? You booked it out of the Hall!" he shot at Harry, out of pure worry. Harry turned to Emett, franticly, the tingling now reaching his toes, he could start to feel pain coming on, "You know that talk we had about the bad signs of the growing?!"

Emett nodded, stepping closer, "It's got something to do with these weird tingling I've got, I think it might be from- AUGH!" Harry dropped to the ground clutching his head in pain.

"Harry!" The three of them rushed forward, only to be pushed back by a wave of raw magic. Screams filled the room, Harry's screams. Getting up, dizzily, Emett looked up, and gasped in shock. He. Was. growing!

"O-oh dear," She whispered to herself, Fred and George had been knocked out, and were leaning against the far wall. She got her wand out, and backed up warily, not sure what to do. Harry, who was now more than three times her size, was slowly filling the medium-sized room.

"We need a bigger room!" She watched as the room began to grow, but could barely keep up with the rapidly-expanding boy. She cast shrinking charms, but they only managed to make Harry grow more. She looked at Fred and George, who were leaning against the wall, closed to getting crushed. The room also sensed this, and pushed them outside into the corridor, then going back to trying to expand the room more to fit his needs.

Harry, who had passed out a while ago, was not showing any sign of stopping so far. Thinking quickly, she started letting her magic flow into the room, making it grow quicker. Sweat soon started to form on her face as she focused on keeping the flow steady, and backing up so she wouldn't get crushed under her Best-Friend. Labored breathes came out of her mouth as she fueled the castle. She glanced up at the giant Harry, to see that he was slowing sown. She finally severed off her flow of magic to the room, which was now about ¼ of the Quidditch field, in which Harry only filled up about half of that.

To put it simply, he was huge. Though the room kept expanding for purposes of holding the giant, he was no longer growing. She stumbled over to the wall, that was about thirty yards away from the exit, and slid down into a sitting position, gasping for air. Emett looked at the huge form of her friend, then blacked out.


End file.
